


Sister

by monkeycat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeycat/pseuds/monkeycat
Summary: An answer to the r/dragonage Weekly Writing Prompt: What If it was Aveline that got sick with the taint and Wesley survived?





	1. Death and Duty

“It’s over, love.”

Hawke glanced nervously over her shoulder. They were safe, for now, but who knew when the next party of wandering darkspawn would chance upon them? _We're just sitting here, like... like a lovely, well set-out picnic._ The fear of death mixed with the knot of despair over Carver's horrible end froze her in an agony of indecision. Her instincts screamed that they had to move,  _now_ , but ...

She bit her lip, turning her attention back to the Templar crouching over his wife. She was propped up against a tree, shivering as if with fever. Her skin was pale and sallow and her once-lovely green eyes were clouded over and dull. Her husband had her hands clasped in his, face tight with a desperation that Hawke knew all too well.

“All we need is to find a healer,” he said through gritted teeth. “You! Apostate!” He swiveled his head, his angry glare searching for Bethany. “Use your Maker-forsaken magics for something good for once, damn you! Heal her!”

“Nothing can heal the taint, you fool Templar,” Hawke snapped, her brief flare of empathy for the Templar dissipating as Bethany stared back with a stricken look on her face. Her cheeks were still damp with tears over Carver’s death, still fresh in their minds. Their mother put a comforting arm on Bethany’s shoulder, eyes red with grief. The Templar had been full of _we-must-all-return-to-the-Maker's-bosom_ platitudes not just an hour ago when Carver had been cut down by that cursed ogre. Now that he faced his own loss, the Maker's bosom must have seemed less comforting. Hawke had to physically bite her tongue before she said something she'd probably regret.

“Wesley, shhh.” Aveline pulled her husband’s attention back to her. “These are ... good people, Wesley.” She sought to catch Hawke’s eye, her face contorting as she struggled with the darkness growing inside of her. “You... don’t owe us anything.... I know. But please... take my husband with you. He is ... a good man. I beg you... don’t leave him here ... to die.”

Hawke knelt down next to Wesley and squeezed Aveline’s wrist awkwardly. “I’m no fan of Templars, but I wouldn't leave my worst enemy to the mercies of the darkspawn. Wesley will be safe with us. At least, as safe as anyone can be on these roads.” Carver’s blood-spattered face floated before her eyes, and she mentally gave herself a hard shake. Not now, she couldn’t afford to grieve now. _I'll have to pencil it in for next Tuesday. "Grieve for dead brother."  That is of course if we haven't joined him by then. Then I can cross it off my calendar!_ The urge to start laughing hysterically bubbled up inside her. 

“Thank you.” Aveline closed her eyes, grimaced. “Wesley... please. I can feel it. The song... it calls to me. So foul... but so ... tempting. I ... want to die... as myself. Not as ... a _thing_. Please. If you love me.... please.”

Wesley had tears streaming down his face, unable to speak, shaking his head almost uncontrollably. Aveline was the one about to die, but she was absolutely calm - almost serene. _Pull yourself together, you useless Templar bastard._ Hawke unsheathed her dagger but kept her hand at her side. “Templar. Wesley.” She tried to be gentle. “She is your wife. It should be you.”

The Templar refused to look at her, clutching his wife’s hands as if he were drowning. Aveline looked Hawke in the eye silently, her mouth tightened with the effort of keeping herself still present, apart from the taint.

Hawke nodded and mentally steeled herself for what she had to do. “Maker shelter you, Aveline. I will keep my promise to you, I swear.”

She put the full force of her weight behind the dagger as she angled it upward towards the heart, hoping to make the end as quick and as painless as possible. Aveline grunted softly as Wesley screamed. The blood flowed freely, staining the ground in ugly patterns. “No! Aveline! You monster!" He started clawing frantically at Hawke's hands.

“Templar!” Hawke shoved him away, then slapped him full in the face, hard enough to snap his head around.

He was shocked into silence, staring at Hawke in sheer disbelief. She pressed her advantage. “You are not the only person who’s lost their family to the darkspawn, and you won’t be the last. Do you mean to waste your wife’s sacrifice by standing here and crying until the darkspawn horde comes to feast on all of us? Is that how you plan to honor her memory?”

“You killed my wife!” His voice broke, hoarse with despair.

“The darkspawn killed her, you fool.” Hawke was done being nice. Every second they lingered was a second too long. “And if you’d been man enough you could have eased her passing yourself, instead of leaving a complete stranger to fulfill what should have been your duty. Is that how they train the Templars in the Chantry? To wet their drawers when faced with something more challenging than terrifying helpless mages?”

Wesley stared at her, her words finally penetrating his mindless grief. Hawke scrambled to her feet, staring down at Wesley without bothering to hide the contempt on her face “We’ve leaving, NOW. I promised Aveline I’d let you join us, but I won't risk my family for your sake. If you wish to live I suggest you get off your ass and start moving. You’ll have plenty of time to hate me later." _If there is a later._

The Templar let out a shaky breath. He turned to Aveline, gently closing her unseeing eyes, kissing her on the brow while whispering into her ear. Hawke turned away, herding her mother and sister in front of her on the path, knowing that Wesley would follow, feeling the heat of his anger at her back.  _Just what I need, a horde of hungry darkspawn to cut through and a pissed-off Templar wielding a sword behind me. Being in the belly of an ogre almost sounds like a better deal._ She allowed herself a tight smile as they pressed on. 


	2. A Debt Repaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke has an unexpected visitor.

_Three Years Later...._

 

Hawke sipped her tea and stared down at the rest of Hightown. After three years of little sunlight in Gamlen's dingy hovel, having a proper window to stand at seemed like the height of luxury. She ran a finger down the thick, velvet curtains and sighed. Bethany would have loved living here, so much. In many ways, reclaiming the Amell Estate had been for her sister as much as for her mother. She knew her little sister longed for the finer things in life, although she'd very rarely complained. And now that Hawke was in a position to make her sister's dreams come true, she'd been whisked away to that thrice-damned Circle. Hawke could have cheerfully stuck a dagger in every Kirkwall Templar's face, which was why she thought it wise to avoid the Gallows for the time being.

There was a polite knock at her door. "My lady, you have a visitor."

"Don't call me that, Bodahn." Hawke answered as a reflex. "Come in."

Bodahn opened the door and wrung his hands nervously. "I told him you weren't seeing visitors, but he insisted on speaking to you. He.... he's a Templar, but he said he knew you personally. Ser Wesley is his name."

Hawke's eyebrows shot up. "Wesley? Here?"

"Yes, my lady."

Hawke turned back to the window, her thoughts a confused tangle. Once they had arrived in Kirkwall, Wesley had made a beeline for the Templars and more or less cut off all contact with Hawke and her family. _Good riddance_ , she'd thought. Having him around was like having an extra mabari to look after, except this one was mopey, cantankerous, and prone to spouting inanities about Andraste at the most inopportune moments. Hawke had had dealings with the Templars in the past few years, but Wesley had always made an effort to keep out of her way. The only thing she had to be grateful for was the fact that he'd never betrayed Bethany to the Order. Truth be told, she hadn't thought of him in years. The mention of his name sparked unpleasant memories she'd tried to bury, and with them a disquieting thought. Had he been involved in Bethany being taken to the Circle? Was this some kind of delayed revenge on his part?

Bodahn involuntarily took a step back as Hawke turned towards him. Her dark brown eyes, usually crinkled with good humor, were now sharp with something angry and dangerous. "Ah, shall I tell him you are indisposed, my lady?"

"We wouldn't want to be rude," Hawke bared her teeth in a rather wolfish grin. "Show him into the library and tell him to make his holier-than-thou arse comfortable. I'll be with him in a moment."

"Shall I offer him some tea?"

"Only if you spit in it first."

Hawke made the effort of changing out of her robe and into a clean shirt and jacket. before stalking into the library. Wesley was sitting uncomfortably in one of the armchairs. He had left his Templar armor at home, though Hawke could always spot even an off-duty Templar from fifty paces. The arrogance was not easily shed.

"Wesley. What an unexpected surprise."

He stood and nodded his head in a sort of half bow. "Hawke. Or is it Lady Amell now?"

"Next you'll be asking to kiss my hand. Hawke is fine." She crossed her arms. "To what do I owe this rare pleasure? Have you run out of mages to terrorize? Oh, sorry, none home at the moment. But you knew that already, didn't you?"

Wesley cleared his throat. "I... I'm sorry about Bethany."

"Sorry?" Hawke took a step towards him, and even though they were both unarmed, Wesley made a gesture as if to raise his shield. "You bugger off without so much as a 'thank you for not leaving me to be darkspawn bait' - three years ago! - and then after getting chummy with the Order here in Kirkwall - an order that is rotten down to its core, I might add, making Tranquil left and right out of any mage that dares to breathe too loudly - you decide to get some kind of twisted revenge by taking Bethany into the Circle?"

"What?" Wesley gaped at Hawke. "You think that I had something to do with Bethany being taken? I'm the one that kept your sorry little secret all these years! If you want to blame anyone, blame yourself, Hawke! Taking your sister everywhere, letting her cast spells in broad daylight in front of everyone. You're a fool if you thought she would go unnoticed forever."

His scornful accusation stung. "Why should I believe you? I know you still blame me for Aveline's death." She clenched her fists. "Do you think I enjoyed sticking a dagger into her ribs? What kind of sick bastard do you think I am? I only shouldered what should have been your burden!"

Wesley took a deep breath, let it out slowly. "I know."

The unexpected answer made Hawke blink. "I... what?"

Wesley sighed, scrubbed his hand over his eyes. "Damn it, Hawke. I know. I was a coward that day. You don't think it haunts me, that Aveline's last sight of me was of me being a weakling? Of me failing to do my duty?"

Hawke opened her mouth, then closed it. She hadn't been expecting this. Wesley sat back down, staring at the fireplace in silence for a few moments, while Hawke tried to process this turn of events. Her anger, which she'd been preparing to hurl at Wesley like a well-aimed dagger, had evaporated at his words, leaving her with a sudden emptiness in her stomach.

"You haven't seen me these past few years, Hawke, because I asked to be removed from active duty. When I joined the Kirkwall Templars..." he grimaced. "I was...a mess. I was angry. At you, at myself, at the Maker. Even at Aveline. The one shred of sense left to me told me I shouldn't be wielding a sword in that state of mind. So I went into... seclusion, I suppose. I almost joined the Chantry to become a brother. But... even in my confusion I knew that wasn't my path."

Hawke walked over to the fireplace, carefully sat down before replying. "So what made you re-join the Order?"

"The Templars have been talking about Bethany for some time. Even though I wasn't an active Templar, I still ... heard things. I knew they were desperate to bring her in. But they were scared of you, Hawke, and what you might do."

Hawke barked a laugh of disbelief. "I would like to flatter myself that my razor sharp wit has the Templars all a-tremble, but surely a group of burly men in metal armor have no reason to fear one lone woman."

Wesley cracked a wry smile. "They were afraid of the scandal. You are known to the viscount and to his son. And to the Qunari. The common folk have heard stories about you, and many of them see you as a hero. Some of the more.... eager Templars were probably looking forward to provoking a fight with you, but the Knight-Captain wished to avoid any direct confrontation. Which is why they waited til they were sure you were gone into the Deep Roads."

"All that is extremely flattering, but it still doesn't answer my question," Hawke persisted. "Why did you decide to re-join the Order?"

"When I heard that they were bringing Bethany in..." Wesley shifted uncomfortably. "I owe you a debt, Hawke. I've known that for quite some time, now, but I never knew how I was going to repay you. I thought keeping Bethany's secret was enough, for a while. But Aveline would have been ashamed of me if I'd been so.... so complacent. So when it became inevitable that they were going to bring her in... I thought, the least I could do was be in the Circle, to keep her safe. I know she is precious to you." Wesley met Hawke's gaze steadily. "You shouldered the duty I had to Aveline when I was unable to fulfill it myself. It is nowhere near the same, but... if I can look after Bethany... in your place, Hawke, perhaps I can repay you in some small measure."

Hawke realized her mouth was hanging open and shut it with an audible click. She regarded Wesley suspiciously. "If you were so eager to repay me, why didn't you alert me of your Order's intention to target my sister?"

Wesley flushed, but to his credit he didn't look away. "I know we didn't spend a lot of time together, Hawke, but I have fought by your side, and I have seen your devotion to your family. I knew that if I warned you beforehand, you would do something stupid. Do you deny it?" he challenged her when she made a noise of disbelief. "You are a formidable woman, Marian Hawke, but even you cannot face entire Templar Order of Kirkwall. And your rash actions would not have helped your sister in the long run."

Hawke grunted, but she couldn't deny the sense in his words. Maker help her, she would storm the Gallows by herself if she thought it would do any good, but Wesley was right. Much as it killed her to admit it, this was something she couldn't have prevented, and now that Bethany was in the Circle, there wasn't much even the mighty Hawke could do to keep her safe, other than constantly breathe down Cullen's back and remind him that she was watching him. And the efficacy of that method was questionable at best.

"Here." Wesley reached into his coat, fishing out an envelope and handing it over to Hawke. Hawke stared at it for a moment, then rudely snatched it away when she recognized the handwriting. It was Bethany's. It was a letter from her sister. "How did you get this?"

"Consider it a peace offering and a sign of my sincerity," said Wesley carefully. Hawke clutched the letter to her like a lifeline.  _Bethany. I'm so sorry._

"I... thank you," Hawke said quietly, standing up and offering her hand to the Templar. "If you look after my sister and keep her safe, any small debt you owe me is more than repaid."

"It is not a small debt, Hawke." Wesley clasped her hand in his firmly. "Aveline was the love of my life." He swallowed, and Hawke saw his eyes become bright with unshed tears. She felt her own eyes sting in response at the memory of that terrible day on the road, filled with despair and death, and tried to blink the tears away. "It will always pain me that I failed her in her final moments. You gave her the death she wanted, and kept me from throwing my own life away in a moment of stupidity and weakness. So I swear to you that I will protect Bethany as if she were my own blood, and no harm will come to her in the Circle as long as I draw breath."

Hawke drew in a shaky breath, let it out. _Great, crying in front of a Templar, Varric will never let me live it down._  "Well, then, it's a good thing you didn't drink any of that tea," she said with a straight face, then laughed as Wesley stared at his still-full cup. "Sorry, you'll have to get used to my terrible jokes if you're joining the family."

"Family?" Wesley blinked.

"You just said you would protect my sister "as if she were my own blood." So, that's family. Unfortunately the role of creepy uncle has already been taken." Hawke laughed again, relieved at the sudden release of tension. "You'll have to be satisfied with the role of overprotective older brother." Her smile faltered a bit at the thought of Carver. She thought he would have approved, though.

Wesley stared back at Hawke for a few moments before a faint smile crossed his face. "I'll do my best, then. Sister."


End file.
